Selectable names
In Star Stable Online, the player chooses their name through a scroll bar. This is a list of all the selectable first names. Selectable names A * Aadhya * Aaliyah * Abbie * Abigail * Abril * Ada * Adalyn * Addison * Addolorata * Adelaida * Adele * Adriana * Adrienn * Adrienna * Adrienne * Agafiia * Agafya * Agata * Agathe * Aglaii * Aglaya * Agnes * Agostina * Agrippa * Agustina * Aida * Aigneis * Aitana * Aixa * Akilina * Alanis * Alba * Albertina * Alda * Alejandra * Aleksandra * Aleksandrina * Alessa * Alessandra * Alessia * Alexa * Alexandra * Alexis * Alica * Alice * Alicia * Alina * Alisa * Alla * Allegria * Allison * Alma * Aloma * Alonza * Alva * Alyssa * Amadea * Amalie * Amanda * Ambra * Amedea * Amelia * Amelie * Amica * Amira * Ana * Ana Paula * Ana Sofia * Anastasia * Anastasiya * Anata * Andrea * Andreana * Andreyna * Ane * Anechka * Aneta * Angelica * Angelika * Ania * Anita * Anitchka * Aniya * Anja * Anke * Anna * Annabelle * Annalisa * Anne * Annett * Annetta * Annie * Annunciata * Annunziata * Annushka * Anonciada * Anouk * Anoushka * Anouska * Anthony * Antje * Antionette * Antonella * Antonia * Antione * Antonietta * Anzhelina * Anzia * Aparicia * Apollinariya * April * Arabela * Arabella * Ardella * Aria * Ariadna * Ariana * Aricela * Arietta * Arina * Arisha * Armonda * Arnaude * Arvella * Aryana * Ashley * Assunta * Astrid * Athena * Aubrey * Audrey * Augustina * Auristela * Aurora * Autumn * Ava * Avdotia * Avdotya * Avery * Avis * Azzurra B * Barbara * Barbora * Barka * Baruna * Barunka * Baruska * Beata * Beatrice * Bella * Benedicta * Bernadett * Bernadette * Berta * Bethany * Bianca * Bianka * Bionca * Birgit * Blanca * Blanka * Bohdana * Bohumila * Bohuslava * Boleslava * Bonafila * Bonifacia * Bora * Brania * Branislava * Branka * Breasha * Brielle * Brigitta * Brigette * Bronislava * Brooke * Brooklyn C * Cadence * Caitlin * Calista * Caltha * Camelia * Camila * Candida * Capeka * Capri * Capucine * Caren * Carina * Carine * Carla * Carling * Carlotta * Carolina * Caroline * Caryl * Cassandra * Catalina * Catherine * Catia * Ceanna * Cecilia * Cedrina * Celina * Celine * Ceres * Chantal * Charlotte * Chassidy * Chiara * Chloe * Christelle * Christin * Cienna * Cinnia * Cintia * Claire * Clara * Clarisse * Claudel * Claudia * Claudine * Clemence * Colette * Concetta * Connie * Constance * Constanza * Cora * Cordula * Corinne * Cornelia * Courtney * Crista * Cristina * Crysta * Crystal * Csenge * Cynthia D * Daisy * Dakota * Daleka * Dalena * Dalenka * Dalibora * Dalka * Dalma * Daniela * Daniella * Danielle * Daphne * Darya * Dasha * Dashia * Deborah * Dejanira * Delfina * Delilah * Devora * Dextra * Diana * Dianora * Digna * Dina * Divya * Dominika * Donia * Donna * Donya * Doreen * Dorina * Doris * Dorka * Dorota * Doroteya * Dorothy * Dorottya * Drahoslava * Drusi * Dunya * Dusa * Dusana * Dusanka * Duska * Dzsenifer E * Ebba * Eden * Edith * Ekaterina * Elaine * Eleanor * Elena * Eleonore * Eligia * Elin * Elina * Eline * Elisabeth * Elise * Eliska * Elita * Elizabeth * Elizaveta * Ella * Ellen * Ellie * Elsa * Elvira * Emelie * Emilia * Emilie * Emily * Emma * Emmanuelle * Emmy * Eniko * Erle * Esmeralda * Ester * Esther * Eszter * Eva * Evangeline * Evelin * Evelina * Evelyn * Evgenia * Evinka * Evka * Evulka * Evuska F * Fabiana * Fanni * Felicia * Feya * Filipa * Filippa * Fiona * Florencia * Francesca * Frantiska * Franziska * Freja * Frida * Fruzsina G * Gabriela * Gabriele * Gabriella * Gabrielle * Gasha * Genevieve * Georgia * Gillian * Gloria * Grace * Greta * Guadalupe * Gun * Gwendolyn H * Haley * Hanga * Hanna * Hannah * Harper * Hayden * Hazel * Heather * Hedda * Hedvig * Heike * Helena * Helene * Henriette * Hilda * Holly * Hortense I * Ida * Iliana * Ines * Ines Pevepe * Ingalill * Ingeborg * Ingrid * Irene * Iris * Isabel * Isabella * Isabelle * Iselin * Isidora * Isla * Ivanna * Ivy * Izabella J * Jacqueline * Jamie * Jana * Jane * Janina * Janka * Jaquelin * Jasmine * Jennifer * Jenny * Johanna * Johanne * Joline * Josefa * Josefina * Josefine * Josette * Juana * Judith * Julia * Júlia * Juliana * Juliane * Julianne * Julie * Julieta * Juliette * Juni * Justine K * Kailey * Kaja * Kajsa * Kamilla * Kara * Karin * Karla * Karolin * Karoline * Kata * Katalin * Katarina * Kate * Katelyn * Katharina * Kathrin * Katja * Keira * Kelia * Kelly * Kendra * Kerstin * Kiara * Kira * Kirsten * Kitti * Klara * Klaudia * Kristina * Kristine * Krisztina L * Laetitia * Laila * Lana * Lara * Laura * Lauren * Layla * Lea * Leah * Leia * Leila * Lena * Leni * Leoni * Leonie * Lilah * Lili * Lillian * Lilien * Lillia * Lilli * Lilly * Lily * Lina * Linda * Linea * Linn * Linnea * Lisa * Lisanna * Liv * Live * Livia * Liza * Lizbeth * Lola * Lorelei * Lorena * Lorraine * Louisa * Louise * Lova * Lovisa * Luana * Luca * Lucia * Luciana * Lucy * Luisa * Luna * Lydia M * Madelen * Madelyn * Madison * Magdalena * Maggie * Maite * Maja * Majken * Malena * Mali * Malin * Mandy * Manuela * Maren * Margaret * Margaux * Marguerite * Maria * Mariana * Mariangel * Marie * Marina * Marte * Martina * Martine * Mary * Mathea * Mathilde * Matilda * Matildhe * Maya * Meja * Melanie * Melinda * Melissa * Melissza * Mia * Micaela * Michelle * Mie * Milla * Mille * Mina * Minna * Mira * Miranda * Moa * Molly * Monika * Monique * Montana * Montserrat * My * Myra N * Nadia * Nadine * Nancy * Naomi * Natalia * Natalie * Nathalie * Neele * Nele * Nellie * Nichole * Nicole * Nicoline * Nikki * Nikolett * Nikoletta * Nina * Noelle * Nora * Nova * Novalie * Nyra O * Oda * Odette * Olivia * Olympia * Orsolya P * Paige * Pamela * Panna * Patricia * Paula * Paulina * Payton * Penelope * Pernille * Persephone * Petra * Phillippine * Phoebe * Pia * Piper * Priscilla Q * Quinn * Qinyang R * Rachel * Rafaela * Rebeca * Rebecca * Rebekah * Regan * Regina * Renata * Renee * Riley * Rita * Romina * Ronja * Rosalie * Rose * Rosemary * Ruby * Ruth S * Sabina * Sabine * Sabrina * Sadie * Saga * Salina * Sally * Samantha * Sandra * Sandy * Sanna * Sara * Sarah * Sasha * Savannah * Scarlett * Selena * Selma * Sheila * Sienna * Signe * Sigrid * Silje * Silvana * Simone * Siri * Sofia * Sofie * Solveig * Sonya * Sophia * Sophie * Stacy * Stefanie * Stella * Stina * Sunniva * Susan * Susanne * Svea * Sylvie * Synne * Sonja T * Tamara * Tania * Tanja * Tatiana * Teagan * Teresa * Thea * Therese * Tiffany * Tilda * Tilde * Tindra * Tinora * Tiril * Tove * Tuva * Tyra U * Ulrike * Ursula * Uta V * Valentina * Valeria * Valery * Vanda * Vanessa * Vanessza * Vendela * Vera * Veronika * Victoire * Victoria * Viktoria * Vilda * Vilde * Violet * Violeta * Virginie * Vivien * Vivienne W * Willow * Wilma X * Ximena * Xenia Y * Ylva * Yvonne Z * Zelda * Zita * Zoe * Zoey * Zsanett * Zsuzsanna Trivia * Category:Game Mechanics Category:Star Stable Online